


When The Stars Turned Cold

by granga



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granga/pseuds/granga
Summary: The final battle is looming as the warden and her companions fight their way to victory. But with victory comes war; and in death comes sacrifice. This sacrifice will save the lives of all, but one. Join Nemesis Tabris, her lover, Zevran with Alistair and Morrigan on their last conquest to save Fereldan.





	When The Stars Turned Cold

Nemesis flanked the genlock that had Zevran pinned down. She snatched out her daggers and in doing so painted the castle walls with darkspawn blood. Nemesis lent her hand to Zevran, which he gladly took. He gazed her a half-smile but not before it was interrupted by hordes of more darkspawn, flooding through the castle doors. They quickly put their game faces on and got in position, suddenly, the archdemon let out a thunderous roar that rumbled throughout the whole castle.  

  

"If we want to reach that archdemon in time, we have to pick up the pace a little guys- ugh!" Alistair grunted as a hurlock kicked him back, sending him flying across the hallway. The room instantly turned cold as Morrigan blasted an ice spell to the Hurlock, freezing it in place.

"Well Alistair if you used your eyes for once you could see that we are getting bombarded with darkspawn", Nemesis and Zevran laughed as he dug his daggers into the Hurlock, then ripped it out as the Hurlock's frozen body shattered into smaller pieces of ice. Alistair rolls his eyes in distaste as Morrigan laughs mockingly, "tis' would be most helpful".   

  

The four of them hack and slash on every level of the castle, leaving floods of darkspawn blood in their wake until they finally reached the spire. Nemesis looked up against the wide and almost menacing doors which just behind, lay the archdemon. She knew once those doors opened, it was all or nothing. A cold shiver ran through her body as fear started to settle into her bones. A warm hand cloaked hers and she was immediately brought back to reality. Nemesis looked up to see that it was Zevran's hand. He almost looked as scared as she was but had the ability to conceal it better.

"Hey, Zev?" Nemesis looked over at Zevran warmly, "Promise me we'll go to Antiva when all of this is over, like we said. Let's go to that Antivan leather shop that you cherished so much." 

Zevran smiled genuinely, "Of course but not before we try their famous steak. I heard it's quite lovely there." He looked over as he heard a little sniffle come out of her. "Why are you crying, mi amour? We'll get through this, we always do". Nemesis nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew she wasn't going to make it, but she forced herself to lie through her teeth to see him smile. One last time.   

  

They opened the doors to greet themselves to the archdemon. It breathed a deadly fire that destroyed a group of wardens at its touch. The taint was strong and pungent, leaving a toxic scent. The four of them charged at the archdemon, creating a warpath as they go. They tore down each darkspawn that came at them until they reached the shadow of the archdemon.

"Heh, did anyone else imagine the archdemon to be a..." Alistair makes a tiny bit gesture with his hand," tad bit smaller," he chuckles nervously as a large drop of sweat drips from his forehead.

"Ha! Warden, don't tell me your backing out now?" Zevran laughs at Alistair's cowardice and Morrigan smiles at the thought of making fun of Alistair one last time.  

  

Their moment is quickly ruined when the archdemon spews out spells of corruption onto the group. Morrigan swiftly places a barrier, protecting the group from the taint of its breath. Alistair strides towards the archdemon before he slides down on his knees and lands a lethal blow to its front leg. The demon bellows out in pain as the party charge towards it. After each blow the archdemon was getting weaker and weaker, now relying on the hordes of darkspawn keeping it alive.  

"One more hit and it'll be dead!" Morrigan exclaimed as she launched icicles at the oncoming darkspawn, keeping them off the rest of the party's back.

"Nemesis! Let me slay the archdemon." Nemesis looked at Alistair in disbelief as she kicked a shriek off her dagger.

"What? No! You're king. You have a whole kingdom to go back to, I can't let you do this!" Alistair swung at a genlock, decapitating it in the process.

"Let me do this. For my duty as a warden and as a king. Besides I-" Alistair was suddenly cut off as the archdemon let out a fatal puff of corruption; blowing back everything in its way, including the whole party. Zevran was thrown across the spire viciously. He felt heavy from the corruption but was able to get back up on his feet. He saw Alistair near passed out by the castle wall and Morrigan splayed out in the middle of the spire attempting to get back up. Zevran heads to Alistair to pick him up but not before he spots a small figure running towards the archdemon. Zevran squints and realises its Nemesis. He sees her face covered in soot, blood and sweat but also the look of determination. She screams out as she grabs a great sword from a Hurlock corpse and charges towards the archdemon. Nemesis makes her way underneath the archdemon; slicing it from its stomach onward. The archdemon roars out in agony as it collapses. Zevran stood still, speechless as he sees Nemesis climb onto the demon. She climbs to the head of the dragon and lifts the great sword to give the final blow. 

Zevran reaches out "No!" and starts running towards her but before he could, she gave the killing blow. The archdemon emitted a blinding explosion, sweeping everyone back again. Zevran saw Nemesis' body shoot back from the archdemon like a rag doll. He reaches out to her, but darkness succumbs him as he passes out.  

  

_Zevran jolts awake and finds himself in his tent. He steadily lets himself outside and breathed in the night air; it was familiar and nostalgic. The stars lit up the dark sky; casting light shadows where everything lay. Everyone else was asleep as their tents stood still, the only movement coming from the soft wind blowing through the camp. All, but one person. Nemesis was sitting on an old oak log gazing up at the stars. Funnily enough it emitted a warm radiance._

_"Shouldn't you be asleep? You might catch a cold if you continue to stay this late" he says._

_She looked back at him and pouted, "I could ask you the same thing, you know."_

_He chuckled and motioned at her to move up. Nemesis' eyes danced with the stars as she gaped at the night sky. "You know, the stars were a lot brighter back in  Denerim," Zevran looked at her intently, "I was so devastated at my wedding day. I knew my life wasn't meant to be confined in the alienage. Mother lead a life full of adventure and wonder that I only hoped to follow." Nemesis chuckled humourlessly, "I guess it's true what they say, careful what you wish for. Now look at this mess we're in, we're basically ass deep in shit."_

_Zevran laughed, "Eh, I only think we're ankle deep in shit. It would only be ass deep if I actually managed to kill you". They both burst out in laughter.  Zevran  tucked Nemesis' long hair behind her ear, but it quickly fell out of place again. He leaned in close and whispered, "I love you, mi amour, and will do so for the rest of my life". Nemesis turned her head and smiled at him playfully. She pushed his body backwards onto the grass as he yelped in surprise._

_She positioned herself on top of him and pressed her lips onto his softly. 'Tacky,' she said as she kissed his cheek. Zevran chuckled heartily. She clasped his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes, "just love me for the rest of mine"._

"Zevran!" A distant voiced called out, not from afar but from his head. The smell of taint and ash suffocated his nostrils as the voice calls out again. "Zevran, wake up goddammit!" He opened his eyes to see Alistair kneeling over him, shaking him profusely. Zevran felt disappointed to find that his little tryst with Nemesis was a distant memory. His mind seemed to be tricking him a lot lately. "Maker, I thought I lost you too." Alistair sits Zevran up and props him on the rubble next to him. Zevran suddenly felt a rush of pain that coarsed through his whole body.

"Heh, it sure did a number on all of us," he grunted as he looked up at Alistair, seeing the archdemon's body lying lifelessly across the spire just behind him. The sound of cheers and celebration came from down below. All at once, Zevran remembered what had transpired before he passed out. He grips Alistair with both hands, a desperate look on his face, "Where is Nemesis?!" Zevran looked around helplessy before he called out again, "Nemesis!" Alistair turned his head away from Zevran but he couldn't mask his despair.

"She uh- I'm sorry, Zev". Zevran's face contorted into anguish. He got up and the pain worsened but he ignored it as he limped towards the centre of the spire. He looked around endlessly. There were piles and piles of darkspawn and soldiers' corpses but none resembling a small elf.  

  

Just beyond the body of the archdemon lay Nemesis. Zevran bolted as soon as his eyes laid on her. His heart started to sink as he begun to realise no life was emitting from her. He kneeled and grabbed her body. Zevran clutched onto her hand, which was cold to the touch. He knew there was no pleading for her to wake up. As much as he didn't want to believe it; she was gone. What of their plans to Antiva? What about the future they had planned together? He was angry. Why couldn't he get to her in time? Why didn't he stop her? Why, why, why? Alistair looked on from the distance, deciding it would be best to leave him be. Even he couldn't forgive himself for the loss of Nemesis. That was meant to be his doing, not hers. 

  

She had given him his freedom. Given him the choice to do whatever he wanted with his life. But all of that seemed pointless now. None of that meant anything anymore; not without her. For the first time since he was a child, he cried. Tears spilled over as he tried so hard to keep them in. His humorous, hard exterior was torn down as he wept over his love. He held her body for what felt like centuries. Zevran's tears began to pool on Nemesis' chest; he couldn't will them to stop. His heart felt like it was being torn apart. He couldn't just let her go, could he? They were meant to be together till the end, but why was he left behind? 

 

The stars turned cold as the world felt a little bit emptier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This is my very first post here and one of my first works after a long writing hiatus. If it wasn't clear the italics are used to show that its a memory. By the way, i really want to apologise for the summary. I'm not exactly talented in that area T-T. This is a two-part work. Next one is coming soon I hope, maybe in a week or two. It will speak of the aftermath of this warden's death. I hope you stick around until then :)  
> k bye.


End file.
